Ridículo
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. AU. Villian!Deku. Ridículo, no puede cambiar nada a estas alturas.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _No sé si lo he dicho antes, pero la posibilidad de un Izuku villano es bastante atractiva para mi, aunque jamás creí_ _que_ _trabajaría algo de ese AU._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida. AU. Villian!Deku. Ambiguo._**

* * *

 **Ridículo**

—No estés triste, pronto terminará. El dolor se detendrá, lo prometo.

Apenas puede mirarle, el dolor no le permite concentrarse en el joven y detesta ese sentimiento de impotencia, sin embargo aborrece más la sonrisa torcida en los labios del otro, su mirada viciosa le observa con un regocijo enfermizo que jamás hubo visto en él.

—Mal... dito... —incluso hablar duele.

—No deberías esforzarte —sugiere mientras acaricia su mejilla izquierda con una de sus manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro —, morirás más rápido.

¿Y no es eso lo que quiere?, sonríe de lado, se burla y gime por la repentina punzada de dolor. Qué ridiculez, aún no consigue creer que las cosas han terminado así.

Sufre espasmos y jadea de manera entrecortada, principalmente por la herida en su abdomen pero su cuerpo está lleno de cortadas, raspones y cardenales que se empiezan a notar sobre su epidermis. Le ha fracturado la columna y apenas puede mover los brazos. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto?

—El rojo te va bien, Kacchan —observa y sus labios se vuelven a curvar en una sonrisa llena de júbilo.

Nunca le ha gustado que le llame por ese infantil sobrenombre sin embargo en ese momento no puede reclamarle por ello no sólo porque hablar se le dificulta sino porque en el fondo le alegra escucharlo salir de su boca, como si eso le bastara para asegurarse de que el Izuku que hubo conocido en su infancia sigue ahí, detrás de esa fachada perversa y corrupta de villano que no le va en lo absoluto.

—¡Ngh! —se queja al sentir que el menor presiona su abdomen donde le ha clavado el cuchillo.

Con dificultad ve al pecoso alejar su mano izquierda manchada de sangre, advierte que no trae el guante puesto a diferencia de la mano derecha y el color carmín luce vibrante en sus dedos magullados, mira la forma en que admira la sangre en su mano y le repugna cuando se da cuenta que pretende lamer sus dedos.

Pero se detiene a un par de centímetros de su boca y le dirige esa mirada perturbada por unos segundos antes de cambiar radicalmente.

—Sabes, Kacchan —empieza al tiempo en que baja la mano y la acerca a su rostro, hubiera intentado alejarle pero el cetrino se ha encargado de inmovilizarle, con las cortadas y los cuchillos en sus brazos no puede hacer mucho —siempre me has gustado.

Abre los ojos de par en par, incrédulo. Aunque no sabe qué decir trata de hablar sin embargo en lugar de pronunciar alguna palabra su mandíbula sólo tirita entretanto percibe los dedos de Izuku presionar sus labios y pintar el inferior con su propia sangre, siente el metálico sabor del líquido y comprende lo que el otro busca.

Se inclina sobre él, disminuye la distancia entre ellos y sólo puede gruñir antes del contacto. Izuku toca sus labios con los propios y siente el frío líquido y el tacto tibio del más bajo en un beso extraño que sabe a muerte.

El contacto es corto y simple, sobrio. Al separarse el pecoso abre los ojos y por un breve instante ve al chico nervioso y pudoroso que hubo conocido en la secundaria, siente otra punzada pero a estas alturas no sabe si es por las heridas en su cuerpo o por la culpa que carga muy adentro de su corazón.

De repente el de ojos verdes se recarga encima suya, se recuesta sobre su pecho –¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera saltado por la ventana esa vez? —pregunta sereno, estoico.

Ha pensado en ello muchas veces, más de las que le gusta admitir, y ninguna de esas veces ha conseguido respuesta alguna. Piensa que ese día todo se torció, que puede ser culpa suya pero jamás lo admitirá.

—¿Habrías llorado?

Se ríe, probablemente no, quizá le habría hecho cargar con la culpa y la responsabilidad sin miramientos, tal y como siempre hizo... y repudia su forma de ser pero tal vez sea por la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido y por eso está delirante.

No puede responderle de manera sincera y sufre otra sacudida, sabe que Izuku lo haría, —está llorando ahora mismo—; envuelve el cuchillo clavado en su abdomen con la mano desnuda y mientras jala de éste se burla de sí mismo por la ridícula idea que cruza su mente en ese momento.

Pedir perdón no regresa el tiempo.


End file.
